Resident Evil: The Puppet
by Evaded
Summary: Unfortunaly, Brad was obligate to follow Wesker, Jill and Chris. Brad has a chicken is terrified by zombie and he's all by himself. He tried to survive on his own; life has a lot of surprise for him. The story takes place to the beginning of the mansion.


**Resident Evil: The Puppet**

**Title**: The puppet

**Rated**: MA, male/male sex, violence and rape.

**Pairings**: Albert Wesker/Brad Vickers and Joseph Frost/Brad Vickers

I do NOT own these characters; they belong to (c) _Capcom_

**Context:** Unfortunaly, Brad was obligate to follow Wesker, Jill and Chris. Brad has a chicken is terrified by zombie and he's all by himself. He tried to survive on his own; life has a lot of surprise for him. The story takes place to the beginning of the mansion.

DON'T tell me you hate it or that NEVER happen, I already know! I'm sorry about my crappy English, I usually wrote in French. I apologize about the verbs tenses mistake I may make.

Truly yours,

Eva.

**Chapter I: Jalousie**

Chris rapidly closed the door, he looked at Wesker; he already follows Chris' intention. They were trying to block the door, in a chance to stop those dogs. Jill was looking around her and she kept an eye on Brad who was apparently too calm. She moved toward Brad.

"Are... you alright?" she smoothly asked.

Brad didn't answer; he was too terrified to respond. His body wouldn't move. She sighs and turned back for helping her friends. Chris looked at her.

"Is he O.K?"

"No, he's on shock. Maybe he'll be better soon." replied Jill.

Everyone shout when they heard that horrible noise. Chris raised his gun and told Wesker:

"Captain, Jill and I were going to check what's going on."

"Be careful, I'll secure this area."

Chris and Jill left the entrance. Brad was feeling a bit better. His body began to respond to him, he slowly gets up. His legs were shaking. Wesker was looking at him; Brad slowly turned his head on his direction. The captain was wearing sunglasses, Brad couldn't say if Wesker was mad at him. The captain was walking in the hall, he moved to the door at his right. He said:

"I'll check this room, just wait here."

"B-but captain! Where are Chris and Jill?"

"They went to check the door at your left. We heard some weird noises came out of there."

He began to open the door.

"W-wait! Can I come with you..?" he nervously demanded.

"No."

He left Brad. The poor man just stunned. He didn't know what to do; he was terrified to be left alone. His heart was beating too fast, he almost could sense his heart get out of his body. He tried to calm down and keep cool, but he can't. Brad looked at the door that Wesker took and he turned his head to look at the door that Chris and Jill took. At this moment, Brad wanted to search for them. He cannot stand here and wait alone. He moved in silence and reaches the door. He stopped in front of it and he listen. He heard some weird noises, he stepped back thinking that it was some zombies. Brad was very careful because he's a coward; his fear makes him really cautious. He stepped back and looked at the door who leads outside. Chris really blocked that door. It was impossible for Brad to open it alone. His last option was Wesker's door. He didn't like his captain, but he was too frightened to wait alone. He repeated the process. He listen to the noises before open it. Hearing nothing, he opened the door a bit just to take a look. He saw bodies on the floor and no sign of Wesker. A hand touched Brad's shoulder. He was scared to dead, he rapidly close the door and turn back. He kicked the person and scream.

"Don't eat me, please I taste bad!"

"Brad... It's me, Joseph Frost... Aww, you kicked me in the stomach that hurts!"

"Oh... I-I-I'm really sorry! I didn't want to hurt you..." he almost cried.

Joseph sighs and took Brad in his arms. He knew that Brad was easily terrified. After a moment, he asked:

"You're alone?"

"Y-yeah, Chris and Jill took the door at our right and Wesker took the other. He didn't want me to follow him..."

"But when I saw you, you were about to open the door, am I right?" he said with a smile.

"I'm afraid! I can't stay here and wait."

"I know, but orders are orders you know." he said while playing with his hand in Brad's hair. "Don't be such a coward Brad; maybe you can just get an eye on the main door."

"Chris blocked it, it can't be open from the outside and I can't open it from inside." he told.

Joseph started to think. How could he make Brad more courageous? He looked at his friend, Brad was grabbing Joseph's shirt. He sighs:

"Brad, you're acting like a girl you know."

"W-what?"

"There's nothing in this hall beside us and you're terrified?"

"Stop making fun of me..."

The blond gets up and raised Brad with him. He tried to move, but Bras was grabbing his shirt:

"Don't leave me!"

He suddenly got a plan, it might terrify more Brad than he could ever do but he must try. He took Brad's hand, the one who was grabbing his shirt, and he violently pushed Brad on the wall. The coward gasped and fixed his attention on Joseph. The blonde pressed his body to the one of his teammate. He lowered his head to kiss the neck of Brad. He raised his right hand and gently stroked to his hip and go to his butt. Brad groaned, he closed his eyes, he was suddenly afraid of him. The hand of his friend moved slowly toward Brad's underwear, his hand even went under. The arms of Brad were trying vainly to push his body away from him. Brad screamed when he felt the fingers of Joseph in him.

"Stop it Joseph! What are you doing!"

The blond didn't stop. He was licking Brad's neck, he could sense Brad shivering. Brad began to feel some pleasure. His hands were grabbing the shirt of Joseph on his back. He blushed, Joseph makes him feel strange.

"P-please, s-stop it Joseph, you make me feel... s-strange..." he said while breathing loudly.

"Do... you enjoy it?"

Brad couldn't answer; Joseph figured out that he really liked it. He raised Brad's head and he kissed him. His plan was to make him flee. It failed. Brad screamed Joseph's name. The blond was a little surprise but he didn't stop. While kissing him, he moved his other hand to Brad's hip; he also moved to the front. Brad started to kiss Joseph back. The blond managed to enter in the mansion from another door, he walked in and he fought zombies. He found Brad soon after following the bodies of dead zombies.

Wesker was returning to the entrance. He was searching for Brad. He couldn't just let that chicken alone. He sighs; he was surely dead of fear. He looked at the bodies lying on the floor just to make sure that they didn't get up before he passed. He finally reaches the door that leads to the entrance, he turned the handle and he heard some voices. He looked in silence. When he saw what Joseph was doing to Brad, his blood only make one turn in his veins.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

Joseph turned his head and he saw Wesker; he never had the time to say something or just moved; Wesker has already punched him in the face. Brad rapidly open his eyes and saw Wesker. He gasped. He arranged his clothes and looked at them. The captain seemed to be angry. He punched Joseph.

"Don't you ever dare to do it again!"

He kicked Joseph in the stomach and he walked to reach Brad. Brad stepped back; his back was on the wall. Wesker took Brad's hand and he obligates Brad to follow him.

"You're hurting me..." said Brad.

"Shut up." replied the captain.

They reach a room that was secure. The captain turned Brad to face him. He grabbed Brad's nape and kissed him. Wesker's kiss was more bestial than Joseph's. Wesker's tongue rapidly found his mate. It was deeper than Brad couldn't ever imagine, was it the fault of jalousie?

"Don't ever let him touch you." he ordered.

**Chapter II: The way he make him feel**

Brad stunned, he looked at Wesker. He was too surprised to say something to him. The captain walked at Brad's left. He slowly reaches the door an open it. Before Brad could say something; Wesker was gone. He left him alone for the second time. It took four minutes to Brad to realize that he was alone. Fear was taken him down again. He nervously looked around him. He heard the hymn of the damned. Brad called the sounds that make zombies like that. This horrible melody feared him. It was something that he could figure out that there was presence of zombies. Brad was walking rapidly, he was searching a place to hide; even if he had a gun, he couldn't use it because he was too frightened. The hymn of the damned was near; he was shaking like he could never do again. He didn't find a place to hide. Suddenly, he looked at the door that previously took his captain. While forgetting his habitual process, he opened the door and closed it behind him. He saw Wesker with a syringe in his right hand.

"A coward is still a coward. Use your brain Brad; they haven't the opportunity to use theirs. You have a gun, they haven't." he said with a calm voice.

"I-I'm sorry captain." replied Brad while lowered his head.

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?"

"You're fired."

Brad was looking at Wesker, he was trying to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. The captain smiled, Brad was too easy to read. Taking his courage with too hands, Brad finally talked.

"Please, don't! I promise that I'll do my best!"

"...I don't think so. Besides, I wanted to ask you something, like a mission."

"Yes?"

"I want you to find Chris and Jill and lead them here. I want them both alive, you hear? If you fail, you're really fired. Before you go, I'll give to you some courage."

"Captain... courage can't be given."

"This is what you're thinking."

Forgetting his fear, he stood in front of Wesker. The captain punched him in the face, for a little while, he was confused. The punch that Wesker gives to Brad had given him a substantial lead. He pushed suddenly the young man on the table. The young man lost his breath when the table hit him in the stomach. The captain raised Brad's left hand and put it on the table and he finally thrust a knife into it. The coward began to scream and struggle. Brad looked at his bloodied hand and the knife embedded in it. Wesker took advantage of the situation to put his hand into his underwear. He quickly took off his pants and put his fingers in him. Brad yelled again. After some minutes, Brad felt Wesker's second hand that caressed him. He also felt something hard in him. The captain took him violently.

"Don't ever talk about it, you're mine."

"P-please s-stop!" he said.

The captain didn't stop; Brad closed his eyes. He began to feel pleasure. His body was burning; his heart was beating like a drum. He didn't know why, but he liked it. Wesker was kissing his shoulder tenderly. After a little while, he stopped and looked at Brad's bloody hand. He stung Brad with the syringe and let the liquid slowly flowing through his veins.

"This is your courage and the pain is the pact we made, stick to it."

The captain put his sunglasses on his face and took a look at Brad. The young man was petrified; he couldn't just see what Wesker was planning in his eyes. His face betrayed no emotions.

"Now go." he ordered.

Brad took all of his courage and he fled. He didn't even care about the hymn of the damn. He heard a big noise, while turning his head he saw a zombie walking towards him. Against all expectations, he never felt the fear. The zombie growled. Brad raised his gun and he shoot. The zombie fell on the floor and he never gets up. He took the time to check his left hand, was it the fault of that liquid? He shook his head; it wasn't the time to spend on that. He started to run; he killed a hundred of zombies. He opened a door and he saw Jill.

"Brad?" she said.

"Jill where's Chris?" he rapidly asked.

"He upstairs, what's going on?"

"No time to explain!"

Brad ascended the stairs in a hurry. He must found Chris and fast. Chris was surrounded by zombies; Brad took his gun and helped Chris.

"Woah Brad! I never see you courageous like that! Tell me, what did you eat?"

"Oh... that, i-it's nothing! Chris I have something important to tell you."

"Well, go."

"It's about Wesker..."

"Is he dead?" he yelled.

"I could say that, I thought he was acting a bit strange lately."

Jill arrived.

"You... think that too?"

"He... injects to me a weird liquid. I don't even what is it but I can sense it's bad. He asked me to take you to him. I won't do it that's why I tell you."

Chris and Jill looked at Brad, he was covered by ecchymosed. He had some blood on his clothes and his left hand...

"Oh Brad, what happen to your hand?" asked Jill while walking toward Brad.

"Wesker's knife."

"He voluntary hurts you?" demanded Chris.

Brad replied positively with his head. Brad took the time to look around him. His eyes crossed Jill's and Chris'. He began to feel the pain in his head. Everything was going so fast. He raised his hand to reach his head. Jill walked to reach him. She gently touched his shoulder.

"Brad? Are you OK?"

"The... p-pain... b-burning... my veins are... burning..." he said while looking at her.

He fell on the ground. He heard Jill screaming, Chris was shaking him. Voices became murmured. After only three seconds, he couldn't hear something else. The liquid that Wesker gave to him was gone. The fake courage was gone. When he woke up, he saw Joseph's face. He smiled. Brad looked at his left and he saw Jill and Chris.

"Hey, Brad, you're alright?" she asked.

"Y-yeah... Joseph, where's Rebecca?"

The blonde shook his head:

"I don't know, I lost her." he quickly replied.

Chris began to walk in circle. Jill looked at him with a question in her eyes. Brad turned his head and follow Chris' movement with it. He was acting nervous. Before Brad or Jill could ask him what was going on, he spoke.

"Jill, I'll go with you to the entrance. We will search for Wesker. Joseph, you'll continue to follow this corridor with Brad. Don't act like fools guy, I think that we should hurry. There's no time to waste, GO!"

Brad gets up and took his gun on the floor. He rapidly looked at Joseph, he smiled. Brad blushed, Joseph was so beautiful and he never noticed that before. He reaches the blonde and they started to follow the direction that Chris gave to them. It wasn't the time to complain. On their way, they saw a huge monster.

"What the heck is THIS?" said Brad.

"I don't know, maybe we should get this thing down!" the blonde replied.

They started to shoot. The monster didn't stop. Bullets didn't work well. Joseph took a look at his mate; he was questioning him without saying. Brad could see the fear in his eyes. He could even sense the terror of his friend. They didn't know what that thing was and they didn't know how to take it down. The thing groaned:

"Staaaaaars!"

Joseph screamed; he began to understand something. He grabbed Brad's hand and he tried to make him move. They started to run for their life. They ran as much as they could do. They managed to reach Chris and Jill. They didn't find Wesker.

"Get back!" began Brad. "There's something after us! Please RUN!"

"What are you saying Brad? There's..."

The words of Jill died on her lips. She gasped and grabbed Chris' shirt. The muscle man looked at the monster:

"What?"

"STAAAAAAARS!"

"Please, run! Bullet doesn't work!" said Joseph.

The monster walked to reach Joseph. He froze, he was frightened. Brad scream but Joseph didn't move. He started to run; he couldn't just let him died here. He pushed the man who he was in love with. The monster grabbed Brad and it raised his hand. Brad turned his head to Joseph who was reacting. Brad look at Joseph while trying to escape. His heart was beating so fast, he began to know that his life would end. He started to cry.

"Brad!" yelled Jill.

"Joseph, I lov..."

The blonde gasped when he saw the tentacle in Brad's mouth. He could never finish what he wanted to say. His word died in his throat. Joseph could see a tear on Brad's cheek. He sense Brad's life leaving him, Brad couldn't hear Joseph's voice calling him. He couldn't see the pain in his eyes. The monster threw Brad's body on the floor.

"NO!" Jill screamed.

"Bastard! You're gonna pay for this!" said Chris with the pain in his eyes, he lost a friend.

After they defeated that monster, Joseph reaches Brad's body. He gently touched his friend on his shoulder. He caressed his face. He screamed; Brad's body was cold. He couldn't do something. He was already dead. He couldn't even know what he wanted to say. Chris walked next to Joseph:

"Brad... what the heck cross your mind? Why?"

"He..." said Jill.

Chris and Joseph turned their head to look at her. They could see that she was crying too.

"He loved you." she murmured.

The world fell around Joseph. Brad sacrifices himself in the name of love for him. The blonde looked at Brad's body.

"No..."

It wasn't a dream, reality was the nightmare. Joseph kissed Brad on his bloody lips. He closed his Brad's eyes and he said:

"Good night Brad... You won't have nightmares... anymore."

The End?


End file.
